Many entities track objects within an environment, for example, a manufacturing facility, storage facility, or the like. Tracking the object assists in determining the location of the object in real time or at a later point in time. Additionally, tracking an object as it moves through a facility allows an entity to determine wherein the object is, where the object has been, and, therefore, what steps or processes have been performed on the object. For example, a manufacturing company may track an object and mark different steps as being complete when the object has been presented at a particular location and the process associated with that location has been performed. The entity can then look up the tracking record associated with that object to determine which steps have been performed, when the steps were performed, who performed the steps, what steps need to be performed, and the like. Thus, tracking objects is very useful to many different entities.